


Elopement

by RovakPotter82



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Short Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: After the disastrous crash of Khan's ship, Hikaru heads to his boyfriend to give him an answer to a question he had asked before the Enterprise left for the Neutral Zone.





	Elopement

Ben asked him to marry him before the Enterprise headed off to Kronos to deal with the war criminal, John Harrison. He didn't expect Hikaru to give him an answer right away and sent him off with a passionate kiss and a tap on the butt. “Go get him,” he said as Sulu left his apartment. 

Hikaru walked to Ben's apartment after Starfleet took his statement and let him go until Harrison's trial. He knocked on the door and smiled when he saw Ben open the door. “Oh, thank, God,” he said when he saw Hikaru standing there. He pulled Hikaru into his apartment and pulled him down into a kiss. Hikaru moaned softly as Ben shut the door and pushed him against it. He grasped Ben's neck and held him in place. He wanted to keep kissing him forever. Ben was a very good kisser. He moaned as Ben kissed down his neck. “God, I love you,” Ben moaned.

“Yes,” Hikaru said causing Ben to stop and looked at him.

“What?” Ben asked.

“I'll marry you, Ben,” he said. “I want to get married as soon as possible.”

“Yes, as soon as possible,” Ben agreed. 

He knew Ben's parents wouldn't come to the wedding. None of his family would come. Hikaru's parents were thrilled they were getting married and traveled to the courthouse the next day to get the license and then they got married. Hikaru's mother gave them the keys to the beach house the Sulu family had in Monterrey Bay. Told them to have a grand old time. 

The door to the beach house swung open and the husbands stumbled in, kissing passionately. Both were moaning as Ben kicked the door closed before starting to undress Hikaru. Clothes littered the way to the bedroom as they tore their shirts, pants and underwear off each other. Hikaru let out a laughing moan when they landed on the bed. “Wait,” Hikaru said.

“What?” he asked pulling away from him. He was naked on top of his husband and he wasn't sure if he could get off.

“It's stuffy in here,” he said and Ben pulled himself off Hikaru. He opened the balcony door to allow the breeze from the ocean come into the room. “Much better,” he said before Ben was back on top of him.

 

Ben let out a moan as Hikaru kissed his neck. He let out a groan as he turned them around to get Hikaru underneath him. Their bodies melded perfectly together and they moved against each other as they kissed. Both husbands were breathing hard as Ben kissed Hikaru everywhere. Hikaru whimpered softly when their cocks brushed up against each other. He moaned when Ben put his legs over his shoulders and kept eye contact as he eased into him. Hikaru gasped out a moan, breathing heavily after as his husband pressed his cock into him. “Ben,” he gasped out before grasping his neck. Ben was silent as he eased into Hikaru. He let out a whimpered grunt and he grimaced.

“Are you okay?” he asked, grunting as the tightness of his husband.

“Yeah,” Hikaru breathed out. Ben leaned forward and kissed Hikaru, groaned when he was finally seated into Hikaru. The pilot let out a moan when Ben moved. “Don't stop,” he gasped out. “No matter what sounds I make.”

“Make all the kinds of sounds you want, husband. I won't judge,” he said before kissing Hikaru. It had been months since they've been intimate with each other. He missed moments like this and he was going to take advantage of having his husband in the same bed.

He thrust up into him and Hikaru's mouth opened in a silent moan. Ben kissed him softly, getting a moan from his husband. He thrust slowly, building up as he went. Hikaru let out a loud, breathy moan when Ben hit his sweet spot. “Ben,” he gasped. “Faster, please.”

“No,” Ben grunted and Hikaru let out another groan. “To love and cherish,” he stated. “That is what I am doing,” he said and he grunted. He moved in and out of Hikaru, getting breathy moans from his husband. He grasped onto Ben, moaning at each thrust his husband gave him. “I love you,” Ben moaned before grunting when Hikaru wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“I love you,” Hikaru said before grunting out. He let out another moan feeling a hand grasp his cock. He felt Ben thrust then gently pull on his cock. “Oh, God, Ben,” he gasped out before moaning. He came rather suddenly and with a sharp cry out against Ben's ear. His cry out caused Ben to falter in his thrusts, but he kept going before he came in a deep, guttural groan against Hikaru's neck.

“Oh, Hika,” he groaned and his husband let out a moan. He pulled out of Hikaru, letting him put his legs down and rolled over, bringing Hikaru with him. “Is it just me, or is the sex between us better now that we're married?”

“Oh, good, it's not just me thinking it,” Hikaru said and Ben chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Ben said. “Until death do us part.”

“Oh, can we enjoy the afterglow of our loving making first?” Hikaru asked, “and what's left of our honeymoon?” he added.

“Sure. Do you want to leave the bed or....?”

“You get out of this bed without my permission, I will kill you,” Hikaru said and Ben chuckled before pulling Hikaru into a deep kiss. They spent the first two days of their honeymoon in bed before venturing out.


End file.
